


Acceptance

by Bicchi_sensei



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Confessions, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omegaverse, Panties, Pining, Punishment, Slight feminization, Smut, Spanking, dubcon, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicchi_sensei/pseuds/Bicchi_sensei
Summary: Ryan's wife Adonis was the perfect male omega. He had everything anyone could ever wish for. Everyone except Ryan who was tired of alpha-beta-omega hierarchy and had wanted a cute, fluffy romance. But alas, his wife was serious all the time.But one day, after a certain incident, Ryan witnesses his pretty wife blushing!! After that he takes it up to himself to tease Adonis whenever he can. Watching the pretty Adonis flustered every time, and slowly getting to know each other better, feelings sprout!![Sorry the summary sucks, this is my first time writing something. This is just self-indulgence but I hope y'all will like it tho]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. SUMMARY

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as the chapters progress.

The Alderidge household was a strict alpha household. The heir of the company business, Ryan Alderidge, was a smart entrepreneur who had increased the business’ success after inheriting the company from his grandfather Randolph Alderidge. His mother, Selena Algeridge, a female alpha had married a male omega, according to custom but instead of inheriting the company, had become a world- famous actress and singer, pursuing her passion.

Naturally, the company had fallen into the hands of Ryan, who had married the first –born child of his grandfather’s close friend. The man in question was Adonis Featherheart, a male omega by birth, and an extremely competent wife and advisor (in the company) to Ryan. As expected, Ryan was every bit the strict and disciplined alpha his grandfather had ever been.

Or so everyone except Ryan, his dear parents and his best friend Aaron Bechtell thought. In reality, Ryan hated the alpha-beta-omega hierarchy and wanted nothing other than to lead his life peacefully, away from the constricting rules in his life. He hadn’t even had a say in his own marriage which had been extremely formal and attended only by a few guests which only included close family. Yes, his wife was an absolutely sexy babe but Adonis hadn’t shown even a tiny bit of interest in anything besides work. He was the typical, traditional and perfect omega that everyone wanted. Everyone except Ryan of course. 

But Adonis was perfect in his office work and daily life so Ryan appreciated that. It’s just that he would’ve preferred someone he could’ve shown his true self to and could talk to about anything and everything. Alright, now don’t blame him for being a romantic, he’d grown up watching his mom and dad who were utterly in love with each other and had abandoned the strict discipline his grandfather had instilled in them.  
Those disciplinary ideas were growing old-fashioned now and some of them didn’t even care for consent. Ryan absolutely didn’t believe in punishing omegas or wanting them to keep mum all the time and only using them for breeding. But alas, Adonis was the perfect wife who always abided by the rules, never spoke when not spoken to and always listened to his alpha. He hadn’t made a single mistake since their 5 years of marriage, be it in the company or in household courtesy and etiquette. Ryan had wanted to tell him to relax a bit but was afraid that Adonis may not like it and accuse him of breaking the traditions. So even in front of Adonis, he was the strict, disciplinary alpha he pretended to be in the front of the rest of the world.

Their marriage was an open marriage. They had discussed the terms because Ryan was afraid to mate with him without his consent. Because being raised to be the perfect omega, Adonis probably wouldn’t say no to Ryan despite not actually wanting to mate. So Ryan slept with other people, men and women both since he was bisexual. Adonis was free to do the same but whether he did or not, was unknown to Ryan along with Adonis’ sexuality. Ryan felt bad for Adonis who had been raised an omega in a strict household, because in the disciplinary world, omegas had very little freedom and hence he didn’t at all interfere in Adonis’ personal life. But Ryan doubted he had one.


	2. Chapter 1

Today, Grandfather Randolph was going to pay a visit to his sole heir, so everyone in Ryan’s house, from the maid servants to Ryan himself were busy making preparations. Being the strict alpha, Grandfather Randolph required extreme perfection: everyone, every single person from the household must greet him at the entrance, even the servants; the décor should be perfect, nothing should be in a disarray; the food should be perfect, catering to his tastes, not too sweet, not too spicy, too spicy for him that is…etc.  
It was quite tedious for everyone, but alas, all the preparations were done on time before Grandfather arrived. Ryan and Adonis greeted him at the gates of the mansion and led him inside. Inside, the servants inside were lined up perfectly. Just then, a servant quietly crept up and stood at the end of the line. But it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You there! Did you think that you could just casually stroll in whenever you wanted and nobody will even notice?! Well young man, let me tell you, this is an alpha household and such disgrace will not be tolerated here!!!”, Grandfather roared. 

Ryan frantically tried to calm him, “I apologize humbly on his behalf as his employer, Grandfather . I will make sure that he is strictly reprimanded and that he faces the consequences. Please do not fret over such a trivial thing. Come, let’s enjoy the meal we have prepared especially for you. I believe you will especially like today’s menu”. Hearing this from his dear grandson and the sole heir of his company soothed Grandfather’s anger and he left the matter alone after saying that he’d better face the consequences.

Ryan heaved a sigh of relief when Grandfather finally left. He entered the mansion with Adonis behind him. Inside, the maid-servants were still lined up as before with Bain, the servant who was late, in front of them with his head bowed way too low. Honestly, Ryan had even forgotten about the incident and never intended on firing Bain anyways. But he was extremely scared and stuttering all over the place, “I-I apologize A-Alpha. I p-promise such a thing won’t happen a-again. I-I’ll accept any penalty or pay cut but p-please don’t fire m-me, I have nowhere t-to go.” 

“Oh! Its al—“, Ryan began but was cut off by Adonis, “ I apologize Alpha but it wasn’t his fault, it was me who sent him on an errand this late despite knowing it was late. Please punish me in his stead”. Ryan, not knowing what to do, said, "Alright, if that is the case then I will forgive Bain. As for Adonis, let's go to the bedroom." Ryan didn’t actually want to do this but if he didn’t keep up his façade in front of the staff and this leaked out, it would cause an uproar. 

All the servants were stunned. It was the first time Adonis was going to be punished by his husband. It was common knowledge that traditional alphas spanked their omegas when they messed up. Adonis had never messed up even once in their marriage of 5 years and on his first time, the whole household knew about it.

Ryan’s grandfather had even gone to lengths of training him on spanking an omega even though it was a brief lesson on a doll which he threw out the next day. He had even gifted him a paddle, not that he ever planned on using it. He didn’t even plan on spanking Adonis now. So as soon as they entered the room he said, “Ok look, I know you messed up once but I don’t think you deserve a punishment for such a small offence…..so I’ll let it go this once okay?”

He hated to sound like he even had the right to punish Adonis just because he was an alpha but this was probably the only way he could get himself out of it. “No, it’s alright, I deserve this one, even Grandfather was very angry, I’d hate to be an incompatible wife. This will make me remember not to err again.”, Adonis said with his head bowed.

This was probably because of his strict upbringing. Ryan sighed, “Alright but remember this: If you feel like it is getting too much or you can’t handle it, you must say ‘red’, if you feel like you need a break, you must say ‘yellow’ and if you’re alright, you must say ‘green’. This is the traditional way our household conducts punishments, it is absolutely necessary that you follow the rules and call red if you feel overwhelmed because breaking rules will not be tolerated, do you get it?” Ryan lied. He had experience in BDSM and Domming in his earlier years before marriage and hence hated not having his partner’s full consent. ‘At least this way he wouldn’t get overwhelmed.’, he thought 

Adonis seemed to believe that this actually was the traditional method. “Alright”, he said and began taking off his clothes. In their 5 years of marriage, Ryan hadn’t gotten a look at Adonis’ naked body since he wanted to respect his privacy, but now that he did, it seemed as if he couldn’t take his eyes off.

His skin was pale, milky white with pink, rosy nipples decorating his chest. His dick was small as was of all other omegas. This was the first person Ryan had gotten so entranced by. He imagined how it would be sucking marks on those sinful, white inner thighs, deceitfully ignoring the most important place as Adonis begged and pleaded under him but then quickly shook the thought off, horrified. ‘Get a grip on yourself, it isn’t as if he’s the first omega you’ve seen naked!’, he chided himself internally.

But still, it was undeniable that his wife was extremely alluring and Ryan found himself envying the bastards who had tasted him in the past. But quickly realizing what he was thinking, Ryan shook the thoughts off, “Well could you bend over my lap?”

Ryan quickly realized that it had been a mistake to ask Adonis to lay over his lap. For he looked extremely erotic propped up over Ryan’s lap with his creamy, white ass in the air, holding on to Ryan’s knee, waiting obediently for his punishment, it turned on Ryan to no extent. And that in turn horrified him even more because Adonis didn’t actually want to be punished; he was just going along with some sick tradition. After reminding himself of that, Ryan sobered up a bit. “Color?”, he asked Adonis. “Green”, came the reply. After hearing that, Ryan stroked his ass to prepare him and NOT because he wanted nothing but to squeeze and bite those soft, round mounds.

The first stroke came unexpectedly and Adonis let out a soft ‘ah’ and curved his back. Ryan massaged his ass to relieve the pain but oh gods! he could just play with those mounds forever! He laid the second and third strokes consecutively and stopped for a second before he continued. He knew it was completely wrong but he couldn’t help but get turned on as Adonis’ ass bounced cutely under the hits.

After continuously laying the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh hit, he paused to watch the skin darken from pink to red. He was covering the expanse of Adonis’ ass till the top of his thighs. After spanking one of his sit spots twice on the eighth and ninth hit, Adonis started letting out small, pretty noises such as little gasps and tiny ‘ah’s in pain. He let out a tiny ‘please!’ around the fifteenth hit when the spots were starting to get repeated.  
That’s when Ryan stopped again to ask him his color to which he replied, “Its green. Really!.....It’s just that taking this without a sound is hard I’m sorry. But I promise I’m not overwhelmed and I will call red if it becomes too much”. “No no! It’s really normal to let out sounds, it’s not your fault. I’ll just check once in a while alright?’, Ryan assured him and Adonis nodded. 

After that, Adonis continued letting out noises and after a while began crying. Ryan on the other hand was finding it harder and harder not to get turned on. He checked on Adonis regularly but the little ‘ah’s , ‘please’s and ‘I’m sorry’s sounded melodious coming out of Adonis’ mouth. And the sobs and moans made him realize that he had a sadistic side to him which didn’t disgust him because he knew there were such people in the world but made him want to hear more of those sounds. His ass was turning red now even though it wasn’t dark, it gave his ass an erotic rosy hue. 

When he stopped after twenty to rub Adonis’ ass to decrease the pain, Ryan realized that Adonis was hard! Rock hard at that! It surprised him because even though it was a normal reaction because the prostate was stimulated, it shouldn’t have been this strong! It was a raging boner that continued poking his knee. Ryan started to spank again. While spanking, his finger accidentally slipped between Adonis’ crack and he felt something wet. Not only was Adonis hard, but he was also producing tons of slick! This was a definite sign that he was turned on. 

Around the twenty fifth stroke, Adonis whimpered, “No more…please”. “ Just 5 more and we’ll be done alright?”, Ryan asked him. It would make it seem like Adonis completed his punishment and he wouldn’t feel bad over not completing it later on. “O-ok”, he whispered in a small voice. He was being so cute right now, like a small kitten. Ryan wanted to cuddle him but also spank him and make him cry more at the same time. “Color?”, he asked. “G-Green”, came the answer in a whimper that made Ryan want to do unspeakable things to him. 

After finishing the last five, Adonis collapsed, crying on Ryan’s lap. Ryan propped him up to sit in his lap in such a way that his ass didn’t come in contact with the rough material of his suit pant. Adonis was whispering small ‘I’m sorry’s as Ryan just hugged him close, shushed him and kept mumbling, “Shhh, it’s over now. Good boy, you did so well, I’m so proud. It’s alright you’re forgiven, no need to apologize anymore” till he calmed down.

After he had calmed down, Ryan was still hugging him and it made him realize something……Adonis was still hard. He let go of him and looped his arms around his waist instead to securely keep him in place. He then got a good look at Adonis’ face, who had just realized his predicament and had gone red in the face. It was the first time Ryan had seen his usually calm, composed and mature wife blushing so prettily with a tear-stained, squirming in his lap on realizing that Ryan had seen his hard-on. It’s not that Ryan hadn’t seen others in such a way, it was just something about Adonis that had made his sadistic side awaken and want to humiliate him even more and make him squirm under him and his gaze.

“It is a normal reaction to get turned on by a spanking”, said Ryan, hurrying to assure Adonis. “Would you perhaps like me to take care of it?” Ryan didn’t know where such courage in him came from. Perhaps from the intense amount of pheromones that Adonis was letting out. “But it is perfectly alright if you don’t please don’t force yourself” Adonis had went redder at the question and was avoiding Ryan’s eye. 

Then suddenly, he buried his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, “Y-yes please”, it was a tiny whisper that Ryan wouldn’t have caught had the room not been silent. But it was approval none the less. And Ryan could be sure he was really alright with it because omegas weren’t supposed to make such demands, they were supposed to be only for their alpha’s pleasure; another sick ideology of course.

With that, he took his dick into his hand and started pumping it. Slowly at first, gently rubbing up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip, just to make him squirm some more, to which Adonis responded with his sweet moans. It was small and fit perfectly into Ryan’s hands who thought it was very cute.

“Ahhh mmm please!..pleeease!!”, he begged when Ryan refused to increase the speed. Ryan, deciding that he wanted to tease him more, asked, “Hmmmm please what Adonis?”, with a smirk. That made him squirm more in his lap but he replied obediently, “P-please faster, Alpha”. Gods! Ryan was extremely turned on right now with Adonis’ pheromones thick in the air, but he didn’t let Adonis find out. Besides he wouldn’t find out anyway since he was lost in pleasure as Ryan sped up, complying to his request. Ryan’s pants were covered in Adonis’ slick by now. Even that smelled extremely sweet and Ryan hated to let it go to waste. Well, he’d rather lick it right from the source but he couldn’t right now.  
Instead, he focused on Adonis who was almost close by now. Ryan rubbed his tip with his thumb once again and that sent him over. Adonis came in his hand and slumped over to catch his breath with his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck. Once he recovered, he seemed to realize what he had done sat upright in Ryan’s lap. That caused him to remember about his ass which rubbed against Ryan’s pant. He winced at that but then widened his eyes when he saw that he had cum in Ryan’s hand. “I’m so sorry please for-“, he stopped abruptly as Ryan licked the cum of his hand staring straight into Adonis’ eyes without breaking eye contact and a devilish smirk on his face. The blush returned to Adonis’ face who was watching with an absolutely adorable stunned face as Ryan cleaned his hand and winked, “It’s alright, kitten” At that, Adonis’ blush got even darker and he quickly looked away, breaking eye contact. 

Ryan picked him, stood him up and went inside and drew Adonis a bubble bath with aromatic bath salts. Adonis who was still blushing and stammering, which Ryan was finding more and more adorable by the second, obeyed and got into the bath even more mortified when he noticed that Ryan’s pants were wet with his slick. He tried to apologize but Ryan shushed him with a sweet smile reassuring him that it was alright. As Adonis took a bath, Ryan took a quick shower and jerked off.

On returning, he found Adonis sitting cluelessly on their bed in a bathrobe. Ryan had sobered up by now or else he would have been thinking of ways get that bathrobe off the fastest. “I’ll rub some lotion on you, so please turn around and lay down on your stomach.”, Ryan said scratching the back of his neck. At once, the pretty blush returned to Adonis’ face and he said, “N-No i-it’s alright you needn’—“. Ryan cut him off by saying, “No it is necessary that I do. Your punishment is over and you have already learnt your lesson. You need not suffer any further.”, inwardly cringing at his own words.

Now Adonis was bright red in the face but he obeyed nonetheless, “A-Alright Alpha”. With that, he turned around and knelt on the bed with his ass up and chest stuck to the bed. Ryan had thought that he was sober now, that Adonis wouldn’t affect him, now that he had jerked off. Boy was he wrong!!

The sight of Adonis’ pretty, punished bottom up in the air was just too much. ‘Heck! Adonis was just too much!’, Ryan thought. He hadn’t even asked him to take this position! Ryan went into their bathroom to fetch the lotion and also to calm himself. He returned with it and knelt behind Adonis on the bed to apply it.  
As he applied it on one cheek, spreading it gently in circular motions Adonis let out a small, “Mmmm”. On realizing what he did, Adonis rapidly stuffed his face into a cushion. Ryan wanted to reassure him but that’s when he caught sight of Adonis’ hole. It was a tiny soft pucker that was twitching cutely.  
That was it for Ryan. Watching the tiny hole flutter along with the need to pinch and kneed Adonis’ soft, round bum was seriously wearing down Ryan’s self control and calling to his inner Alpha. He quickly finished applying the cream and hurried to the bathroom to put it back. Also, he was pretty sure Adonis moaned once or twice more when he was applying it

Inside, he gave himself some time to collect himself and only when he was completely sure that he had sobered up did he come back to the bedroom. On entering, he was glad to find that Adonis was dressed up in casual sleeping clothes.  
Once they got under covers, Ryan pulled Adonis towards himself. Now they were cuddling together with Adonis’ back to Ryan’s chest. He felt Adonis stiffen. Before he could say anything, Ryan asked him, “Are you uncomfortable with this?” Adonis stayed quiet for a while which made Ryan nervous. Just as he was about to let go, Adonis answered, “N-No, not at all. T-This feels really nice.” And with that he snuggled up into Ryan’s chest. Ryan, who felt extremely relieved, held Adonis a tiny bit tighter and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovelies! I realized that takes quite the time to write chapters. I don't even know if anyone reads it.... Well anyway, if you do and you are waiting for the updates, then thank you and I'll try to upload it as quickly as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference to the meaning of Adonis' name at the end if you wanted it

Ryan awoke the next day in the exact same position he had slept in yesterday. Cuddled up with Adonis, who was snuggled up into his chest. The omega smelled really nice, kinda like peach cream and flowers. Ryan was surprised that this was the first time he had noticed Adonis’ scent. It made him want to kiss the back of his head. Which he won’t without the knowledge and consent of Adonis, of course. 

He was still worried whether last night’s events were fully consensual or not. The omega’s actions might have been clouded by the sick traditions of their society. Adonis was a really beautiful person, capable, smart, mature, sexy, pretty…ok stop! Ryan shook his head to stop the train of thought. 

The point is that despite being such a capable person Adonis was kind of fragile in some situations, so Ryan didn’t want to break him. Rather, he wanted him to realize his own worth. Ryan sighed, looking at the pretty creature sleeping besides him. He brushed a lock of stray hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

Adonis had pretty, brown locks that fell to his shoulders. He looked extremely adorable sleeping snuggled into Ryan, with the sunlight falling onto his face, partially lighting it up. In that moment, Ryan thought that his name really suited him. He once again envied all the people that had gotten to witness this scene after taking Adonis the night before. Then he wondered as to how he had never paid attention to this beauty that had been by his side for the past 5 years. 

It wasn’t as if Ryan had fallen for him just after that one night, that was for sure. Such things only happened in fairy tales. But it had definitely piqued his interest in his pretty wife.  
Just then, Adonis moaned softly and turned towards Ryan and bumped into his muscular chest. He slowly blinked twice and brought his tiny hands up to rub his eyes. His actions were so cute, almost like a baby kitten. 

Then he looked up to locate the wall he had just bumped into. Once he found that it was his husband, who was staring down at him with a light smirk, he widened his eyes and immediately sat up, a pink blush already present on his face. Then he probably remembered last night’s events cuz his blush became even darker.

He fumbled to find his glasses on the bedside table, quickly put them on and peeked back as if to check whether the alpha was really present there and it all hadn’t been just a dream. On finding the alpha’s gaze still on him, his eyes widened once again and he looked away in embarrassment. 

Ryan, on not being able to bear this cute display passively anymore, got up and uttered a deep, gruff whisper in Adonis’ ear, “Good morning”. Adonis jumped with a cute little squeak at the close proximity and the seductive whisper only to wince when that caused his previously spanked bum to rub on the sheets.

Instantly, Ryan’s expression turned concerned, “Are you alright? Does it still hurt?” “No, I am alright, it just surprised me, nothing else. The pain has now decreased d-due to the cream that…….you……uhhh a-applied”, Adonis says, flushing and stuttering at the last part. But it doesn’t help reassure Ryan. He really regretted spanking Adonis for such a small thing without his conscious consent.

“Come on, let’s get ready work.”, Adonis said probably still embarrassed since he was looking away from Ryan. Ryan wanted to check how much damage was yet unhealed but didn’t ask , not wanting to make Adonis uncomfortable because teasing was one thing and evading the other’s personal space to actually make them uncomfortable was another.

After getting ready, they entered the dining area where they had breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, side by side. Before starting breakfast he instructed all the servants and maids to stay away from the dining room till their breakfast was over unless there was an emergency. Then, he went and fetched a velvet pillow which he placed on Adonis’ seat. Adonis seemed confused at its presence at first but then realized it was there so that his sore bottom wouldn’t hurt as much on sitting.

“Y-You didn’t have to!”, he exclaimed, a blush forming on his face. “Oh but I absolutely had to, as I told you earlier, your punishment is over and you are forgiven, you need not suffer any more”, argues Ryan, flashing Adonis his best, flirtish grin. It worked, Adonis couldn’t form a coherent reply the blush darkening to crimson on his face, “But…but”, he tried. “Awww come on, kitten please don’t say no.”, Ryan said now changing his look to favor puppy dog eyes.

That was it. Adonis just nodded and let out a high-pitched squeak of agreement and sat down. After a while of eating in silence, Ryan peaked at Adonis. He had composed himself now, the blush completely gone from his face. Ryan wanted to see the blush one more time, just a little. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside watching this pure and pretty creature turn into a blushing mess over just a few words from him. Not to mention, it also soothed the inner sadist.

Acting on his desires he whispered into Adonis’ ear in a low tone, “Are you alright there kitten? Would you prefer sitting naked, since the material of the cushion is much softer.” Adonis let out a tiny squeak in surprise, his cheeks pinkening almost instantly. He turned to Ryan with widened eyes which really looked like the big, round eyes of a kitten. Deciding to mess with him further, Ryan whispered in the same low tone, “Or would you rather sit in my lap like yesterday? I wouldn’t mind feeding you.”, with a kind smile on his face.

Oh God!! Adonis’ face was indescribable. The blush had reached his ears now and he was desperately avoiding looking at Ryan’s face. Ryan, on the other hand just wanted to kiss him all over his face and cuddle him. “N-No, I-I really am alright, Alpha. Please d-don’t worry over m-me.”, he said in a kind of high-pitched tone.

“Alright, but please don’t wait to tell me if you ever get uncomfortable.”, Ryan said in a much more serious tone and turned to his breakfast disappointed. He was half-serious on the offer. “Yes Alpha”, replied Adonis.

Ryan realized that he really liked when Adonis called him ‘Alpha’. It made him feel warm inside. He had never had such a reaction when anyone else, even his past partners had called him using his designated title.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Ryan and Adonis were getting ready to attend a fashion show hosted by a very famous fashion brand that was a very important client of the Alderidge and co. There was going to be a banquet right after the show. Ryan had done a sleek black suit while Adonis wore a dark blue one. It was pretty much like the other clothes Ryan had seen Adonis wear: simple but not plain; classy and formal. But Ryan wondered whether Adonis would have liked to wear clothes that were a bit more dazzling or pretty even.  
Wearing such clothes was kinda against the tradition too. One must always be formal and maintain class…….or so it seems. 

Ryan drove them there; he wasn’t as interested in having chauffeurs. On reaching he opened the door for Adonis according to usual protocol for such social events and together they entered the building. 

On going inside, they were first greeted by Ryan’s best friend, Aaron and his wife, Luka, a male omega. Aaron was wearing a blue suit and Luka was wearing a pretty light blue dress. They were matching, it seems. Once again, Ryan wondered whether Adonis would like to wear dresses in public. Dresses would definitely look good on him, that was for sure. 

But wearing dresses was kinda looked down upon in the Traditional Society. Not that anyone cared really. Nowadays, traditional families were decreasing, and there were quite few left now. The current generation went exact opposite of the traditions which imposed gender roles and expected only women to wear dresses.The current generation, being more modern believed that Alphas and omegas alike, be it men or women, everyone could wear whatever they wanted.

They greeted a lot more people after Aaron and Luka and finally, the show started. The fashion brand was one of the companies that had a modern mindset so they had some dresses modeled by men. When the men wearing dresses appeared on the runway, Ryan glanced at Adonis to see his reaction. He had expected a poker face or some form of disapproval on his face. Instead, he was surprised to find a kind of sad, wistful expression on his wife’s face. 

Ryan continued to observe him throughout the show and Adonis seemed to be particularly interested in a dark blue dress that a lady was modeling. The show ended soon after that and there was a bit of time given to the people as the dresses were sold off and the food was being set. Ryan excused himself for a second and told Adonis to get his food from the buffet while he was a way.

A while later, he arrived with his own plate at their designated table. Adonis started eating only after Ryan did. Just as Ryan was going to strike a conversation, a woman approached their table and placed her hand on Ryan’s shoulder. She was one of the people that Ryan had casual sexual relationship with. Though he really didn’t want to meet any of his hookups in front of Adonis. 

Even though they had an open marriage, Ryan didn’t flaunt the fact that he had hookups in Adonis’ face, it would be rude any way you look at it. They were just to take care of his needs and that was established. Though he didn’t hide it too since he didn’t want to hide anything from Adonis either. It was just implied sometimes.

But she was the daughter of an important client who owned an influential company, so he couldn’t actually ask her to leave. “ Hello Ms. Johnson”, he greeted politely, since they were in a formal setting. “Oh, come on Ryan, need you be so formal, when we know each other so well? Just call me Millie as you usually do.”, she said smiling seductively.

“Very well, Ms. Millie, what brings you here, if I may ask?”, Ryan asked. “Oh nothing, just came to pay a visit to a dear ‘friend’”, she said highlighting the word ‘friend’ weirdly. “And of course to remind you that if you need any help from me, I’m always available.”, she whispers bending near Ryan’s ear in a voice that was meant to be heard by Adonis too.

Ryan glanced over at Adonis who had his eyes lowered towards his food and quickly says, “I’m grateful Ms. Amelia, but I don’t think that would be necessary.”, with a polite smile. “Alright, I understand.”, she says with a huff and walks away.

As she walks away, Ryan immediately turns to Adonis, concerned. He looks like a kicked puppy, but quickly composes himself. But the expression definitely wasn’t something Ryan imagined. He had expected Adonis to be cold or disapproving but this just made him want to kick himself real hard where the sun didn’t shine and cuddle Adonis and protect him from this cruel world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’s still feeling kinda guilty when they arrive at the parking lot outside the building. That’s when they hear a tiny, soft mewling sound. They go around the cars to find 3 tiny kittens playing around on the ground. Adonis coos at them and immediately crouches next to them on the ground to play with them. Ryan is kinda shocked, after all, this is the first time he has seen such a sweet and gentle side of his wife. He can’t help but smile fondly at them.

After a while he can’t take it when he finds an opportunity to tease Adonis. He bends down next to his ear and whispers in a low, gruff voice, “You know, you were making the same sounds last nights, but louder of course. And you were much cuter in my opinion.” 

Instantly Adonis turns around to face Ryan, his face a flustered, pink mess. But Ryan is still bent down so he comes face to face with Ryan with very little distance between them. Adonis turns a deep crimson while Ryan on the other hand can’t take his eyes off the other’s face. Adonis looked extremely alluring under the soft moonlight that fell on his face. His soft, brown, doe eyes were widened at the proximity and staring right into Ryan’s blue ones. 

But just then, as if realizing something, his face fell quickly into the miserable expression that he had shown briefly during dinner and quickly morphs back into a composed look as he turns to continue silently petting the kittens.

Utter dread fills Ryan at the prospect of being the possible reason that caused Adonis to make such a face. He really wants to say something but doesn’t quite understand what so remains he remains silent, guilt wrecking his mind from inside.

Suddenly, a large cat appears and growls at Adonis who quickly backs off, looking a bit scared. The tiny kitties follow her. Again Adonis has a kind of sad expression, though not as bad as before. Not being able to stand it this time, Ryan quickly interrupts the silence, “You know, we can adopt kittens if you want”, he says, scratching the back of his neck.

At those words, Adonis turns his head behind immediately with an adorable childlike, gleeful expression, “Really?” “Yeah really.”, Ryan says with a cute lopsided grin, relieved that Adonis isn’t sad anymore. Then, as if suddenly realizing his actions, Adonis turns pinks and quickly says, “W-We sh-should get going now.” 

Seeing Adonis return back to his original adorable self, Ryan’s grin turns feral and he whispers in a low tone in Adonis’ ear, “Sure kitten, whatever you say.” And then goes on to open the car door for Adonis, who stumbles inside quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adonis : A pretty guy who Aphrodite fell in love with


	4. Chapter 3

Ryan had made his decision. He had been married to Adonis for 5 years now and he didn’t know a single thing about the man. So, he was going to ask Adonis out on a date!  
But the issue remained that he didn’t have a clue about where to take him. But he had a pretty good idea. Deriving from the look Adonis gave to the dresses in the fashion show, he was definitely not against dresses. So first Ryan will take him out for a movie, then eat in a café nearby that Ryan knew; it was an extremely cute and cozy one with a variety of delicious and pretty pastries. And after that, they will go shopping in the mall nearby.

The only problem was, the invitation. Adonis was a strict person and he might dislike the idea of going on dates, especially with a man who had had no choice but to marry. Ryan once again cursed Adonis’ strict upbringing. Now, Ryan had gone many dates before, but he had never found himself this nervous to ask someone. Earlier, he used to be so confident about himself, knowing nobody would reject him. But now, that was not the case.

He had planned on asking him during dinner. Yet he had just kept stalling the whole dinner, not wanting to get rejected. 

But finally, when Adonis seemed almost done with his dinner while Ryan hadn’t eaten even half of it, he gathered the courage to ask, “Um…so Adonis….I was wondering whether you were free this weekend?” Adonis looked at him with a surprised expression, “Yes I am, Alpha. Why do you ask?” “You can call me Ryan you know….and uhh I was wondering whether you would like to go on a date with me?”, he asked, trying his best not to let the nervousness show.

At that, Adonis widened his eyes and a pink blush framed his face. “A d-date? With me?”, he said, an octave higher than normal. “Yes, if you wouldn’t mind that is”, Ryan said. God! It was killing him. Adonis ducked his face to look at the food, “S-Sure, I’d like to.”, Adonis said shyly, still trying to hide his face.  
Ryan let out a relieved breath, “Alright kitten, then be ready by 9 AM ‘kay? We’ll be out all day.”, he said with a cute, happy grin. Adonis’ blush darkened at his nickname, “Y-Yes A-Alpha….I-I mean Ryan”.

Ryan found himself wanting to hear his name uttered by Adonis one more time, but was disappointed when Adonis hastily got up, having finished his dinner but still blushing. Ryan smirked at that. He really was like a baby kitten.

Next morning, Ryan quickly got ready, styling his hair and putting on his black shirt and jeans. Then he waited for Adonis. He wouldn’t have to pick him up since they lived in the same house, being married and all. God! They were really doing it all backwards, thought Ryan.

Adonis was wearing a dark blue shirt with tiny white dots scattered on it, matched with black jeans. After instructing the household servants to look after the house and call them in case of emergency, they both left.

Inside the car, Adonis seemed a bit stiff in his seat. Ryan glanced over and asked him, “Is there a problem, kitten? Is the seat hurting you?” “N-No I just…..where are we going?”, he asked in return. It wasn’t as if it was some sort of special surprise anyway so Ryan decided to tell him, “First we’ll go catch a movie, then eat at a café I know and then we’ll go shopping together. Is that alright with you?”, he asked. “Yes, that sounds nice”, he said and then they settled into a silence.

But not to worry about it getting awkward since they reached the multiplex quickly. Ryan got out and went over to open the door for Adonis. “This way my queen.”, he said bowing down and kissing Adonis’ hand with a smirk, a teasing look in his eyes. As expected, Adonis’ face flushed pink and Ryan took it as a small victory.

Inside, Ryan asked Adonis what he wanted to see. “I’ll see whatever you wish to see, Alpha”, Ryan had expected that, “No, I asked you out on a date and I want you to enjoy it so tell me what you want to see”, and then he leaned down to gruffly whisper in Adonis’ ear, “And I’ll punish you if you forget to call me by my name once more”, he said with a mischievous smirk. Thankfully, Adonis didn’t take it the wrong way and looked extremely flustered instead of scared.

Ryan deciding to mess with him some more whispered again, ‘Of course, it’ll be something we both enjoy so you need not worry”. That just made Adonis’ blush darken and he quickly turned to point at one of the posters, “That one, I’d like to see that one” It was part of a series that even Ryan followed. Looks like him and his kitten had similar tastes.  
Then they bought a tub of caramel popcorn where Ryan decided to let Adonis choose between cheese, salted and caramel and settled in for the movie.

It was a pretty nice and humorous movie during in the middle of which Adonis laughed many times. Ryan found himself unable to take his eyes off Adonis since the first time he laughed and hence he couldn’t watch the rest of the movie. A small price to pay in exchange for witnessing an angel laugh, Ryan thought.

After the movie ended they talked about it with Adonis speaking enthusiastically with slightly widened eyes while referring to the earlier parts. Ryan really wanted to kiss him.  
Noticing that Ryan had just been staring at him for a while, Adonis’ face fell and he said, “Sorry, I am probably boring you. I’ll just stay quite.” Ryan hurried to explain, “No no! Please keep talking kitten, it’s just that you looked so happy talking about it, I really didn’t want to interrupt you. I like it that you’re speaking to me since we haven’t really spoken casually, so I just wanted to listen to you, please don’t take it the wrong way.” 

At that Adonis blushed and said in a somewhat high voice, “You called me that out loud! In public!” Ryan seemed to be confused for a second but then understood. “Do you hate it when I call you kitten?, he asked, making a puppy-dog face. “N-No!……I uhhh…I actually like it v-very much…..when you……call me….. that”, Adonis said the last part in a smaller voice but Ryan heard him and smirked devilishly. “Guess then I’ll keep calling you that, kitten.”, he says purposefully making his voice gruff.

The café that Ryan had planned on bringing Adonis to was cute and classy from inside and outside. It also helped that Adonis had a shy little smile on his face since the ‘kitten incident’.

“What would you like to have?”, he asked his kitten. “Uhh, I don’t really know….would you mind ordering for me since you know this place better?”, he replied. “Sure! Would you like the chocolate raspberry tart and ice tea? The ice tea here isn’t too sweet and will go perfectly with that dessert.”, he asked having tried and liked the combination himself. For himself, Ryan just ordered a caramel coffee cheesecake paired with Darjeeling tea.

The conversation went smoothly while their orders arrived, drifting between light-hearted topics. Ryan was really happy he could find out more about his husband.  
Turns out Adonis has really liked cats since his childhood, to nobody’s surprise. But his family wouldn’t let him keep one so he hadn’t dared to ask twice. That was when Ryan vowed to take Adonis to a pet shop on their next date. If they had one that is. It was going great though so far, Ryan hoped it wouldn’t get ruined somehow.

“There was a time actually, during an event I had attended when we were young, that I had helped a kitty who was injured along with….”, Adonis trailed off, glancing upwards nervously at Ryan. “Along with- “, Ryan started to ask but was interrupted when the waiter came with their food.

It seemed that he was a beta and he was casting flirty glances at Ryan. Before the events like the fashion show night could repeat themselves, Ryan quickly placed his hand on top of Adonis’ and intertwined their fingers, “Thank you”, he told the waiter with a polite fake smile. At that, the waiter backed off.

“A-Alpha! What are you--?!”, Adonis started but was cut off by Ryan who whispered in a deep voice, “Seems like you’ve earned yourself a punishment huh kitten?”, he asked with one eyebrow raised and a devilish smirk present on his face.

The soft pink blush that had framed Adonis’ cheeks when Ryan took his hand now rapidly darkened at his words and he let out an involuntary whimper. It was a soft one but Ryan heard it clearly. On realizing what he had done, Adonis’ eyes widened in horror and he quickly slapped a hand on his mouth and he tried to remove his hand from Ryan’s.  
At that, Ryan grasped it more firmly and brought it up to kiss his knuckles, “I like your sweet noises, please don’t hide them, my lady.”, he said with a teasing smirk.  
Adonis was now completely flushed up to his neck. He ducked his head to hide his face and squirmed a little in his seat. Mistaking it for Adonis being uncomfortable, Ryan quickly released his hand. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”, he said, cursing himself for overstepping his bounds.

“N-No! You didn’t! You didn’t make me uncomfortable……I kind of…”, Adonis rushed to explain but trailed off, looking away, embarrassed. “You?”, Ryan asked, genuinely confused. 

“I mean to say……that is….I….wouldn’t mind….”, he uttered the last part very softly but Ryan caught on to it and the feral grin was back on his face. But before he could say anything Adonis rushed him, “Come on! Let’s eat! The food looks delicious!!” And indeed it did, the berries on the tart were arranged in a pretty manner alongside a blue cream bow. The dessert didn’t disappoint in taste too, being a perfect blend of the slightly tangy and sweet raspberry and the bittersweet chocolate with the cracker base.

Adonis’ eyes widened at the first bite and Ryan was glad to watch him enjoy the dessert like a child, eyes crinkling with a smile as he chewed on it. Ryan’s own dessert tasted heavenly. So, deciding that his wife had to try it, he took some in the spoon and extended it towards Adonis, “Here have some of mine, it’s pretty nice.” 

At first Adonis just looked at it with wide eyes, Ryan barely repressed a chuckle. Then on realizing that Ryan was going to feed it to him as it was brought closer to his mouth, he shyly opened his mouth in a small ‘aah’ and ate it. 

After that, they ate in silence for a while as Ryan smirked, observing as Adonis blushed in his seat with his head ducked. Then he slowly glanced up at Ryan who quickly turned his head away, pretending that he wasn’t staring at him.

Then, as if making a decision, he lowered his head again. Ryan turned back to him, wondering what he was thinking. He was surprised when Adonis extended a piece of his own pastry shyly, while continuing to look down. 

Delighted at the gesture, Ryan eagerly bit off the piece and gave Adonis a warm smile. Appearing to be somewhat relieved, Adonis reciprocated it with his own shy smile.  
The rest of the meal passed with neither saying anything but both looking quite happy to be in each other’s company.

After finishing their meal, they headed towards the Phoenix mall. “Do you have something specific you want to buy, Ryan?”, Adonis asked timidly. “I actually wanted to buy you some dresses, if that’s alright with you?”, Ryan said with a warm smile, and then whispered after bending down near his ear, “Looks like you learn quickly don’t you kitten?” Adonis blushed at that. “Would you be alright with me wearing dresses?”, he mutters after a while, keeping his head down.

Ryan instinctively pulled his chin up to make him look in his eyes to show his sincerity in the statement when he said, “Yes. I really want you to, actually. And I definitely know that you’ll look pretty in them”, he adds on smiling in a warm and sincere way. Adonis’ face kind of falls at the statement and Ryan is alarmed.

“I’d hate to disappoint you then”, he says with a small, sad smile. Ryan squints his eyes at him playfully at that and says, “Hey! I don’t know who you are but I’ll tell you one thing: You cannot insult my wife, you get that? And I’ll let you know this: He is the prettiest person I have ever seen in. My. Life. Okay? So I don’t think it is possible for him to look ugly in anything.” 

“P-Prettiest?!!?! Th-That can’t be—“, Adonis begins, flustered and flushed red but Ryan cuts him off. “Didn’t I tell you I don’t let anyone insult him? Not even himself!”, he says in a playful, angry voice. 

Adonis giggles shyly at that and says, “Alright I won’t.” “You better not!”, Ryan says with mock arrogance. Adonis chuckles again. Ryan feels super nice at finally being able to make him laugh. As expected, he looks prettier while laughing. It fills Ryan with the warm feeling of contentment.

Inside the shop, they look around for dresses. Ryan catches Adonis staring at a pretty, light blue summer dress and so, urges him to try it on. When Adonis emerges from the changing room, Ryan can barely control himself from kissing his wife. The dress fits just right on Adonis, showing off his curves and milky thighs. All that combined with a flustered Adonis trying to pull the dress down like some female protagonist from a shoujo manga looks too cute.

Ryan moves forward, places his hand on the small of Adonis’ back and bends down. “You look very beautiful little kitten and you don’t need to cover your legs; they’re pretty”, he says with a wink. Adonis thanks him in a tiny, squeaky voice.

Next, he tries on a pink dress suggested by an employee.

Ryan barely suppresses a groan when Adonis comes out. The dress is baby pink and shorter than the last one; the belt perfectly highlights Adonis’ tiny waist and the skirt of the dress accentuates his curvy hips. Since Ryan told him not to, Adonis isn’t trying to cover his thighs and is standing obediently with his hands joined behind his back. His face is bent down in embarrassment but his eyes are looking up at Ryan through his lashes and his cheeks are blushed dark, matching his dress.

Ryan wants nothing more than to squat down, order Adonis to hold up the skirt and pull down his underwear to rim the pretty, pink hole that he’s only had glimpses of while Adonis squirms and struggles to stand straight.

Ryan walks towards Adonis with a predatory expression; his eyes half lidded. Adonis inches backward till his back hits a wall. Ryan places both his hands on the wall, caging Adonis between them while unknowingly exuding pheromones around him. “A-Alpha?”, Adonis whimpers, like prey trapped in the predator’s grasp. 

“Yeah?”, Ryan growls lowly in his ear. Adonis keens in response to the growl. “I-I…umm….d-do you like it?”, he manages to stutter . “Like what?”, Ryan growls again, lost at the pretty sight before him. “Th-The dress!”, Adonis squeaks, his cheeks are flushed to a dark red and he smells reeaally delicious. Probably in response to Ryan’s pheromones.

That sobers Ryan up, “Uh-uh yeah! It’s great! Looks really pretty on you”. Adonis seems to have recovered from the incident too. “Really ?”,he asks with a worried expression on his face, unknown to his own dangerous beauty. Ryan cockily raises an eyebrow and smirks, “Are you accusing me of lying?” “N-No! It’s not that I-I just—“, Adonis begins.  
He is cut off by Ryan who once again growls in his ear, purposefully this time, “You look absolutely delicious, kitten. Be careful or I might devour.” It sends a shudder through Adonis’ body and the blush returns to his cheeks. Ryan smirks in approval.

After buying a few more dresses for Adonis and some clothes for Ryan too, on Adonis’ insistence, they leave the store.

On their way to the food court they pass a lingerie store. Ryan’s gaze lingers on it for a second, imagining how Adonis would look with the soft pieces of silk covering his tiny dick, squirming from embarrassment. The erotic sight that came to his mind made Ryan unknowingly stop in his tracks, his gaze still on the displays in the lingerie shop.  
On realizing that Ryan has stopped walking, Adonis stopped too and looked back following Ryan’s gaze to the lingerie displays. Seeing the erotic exhibits, Adonis’ face blushed a pretty red. Ryan’s attention turned to his wife who was growing more and more flustered while looking at the lingerie.

Unable to resist the temptation, he asked Adonis in a husky voice, “Would you like me to buy you some of those too, kitten? I bet you’d look very sexy in them.” Adonis was stunned speechless at these words, the blush now spreading further to his neck.

Ryan further continued teasing, “How about I punish you in those? You haven’t forgotten that you didn’t call be my name earlier, have you?”. It was a risky statement since Ryan didn’t really intend to punish Adonis and hoped that it wouldn’t scare him.

To his relief, Adonis instinctively let out a low whimper which said he really liked the idea. But of course on realizing what he did, Adonis’ eyes widened in horror and he began to stutter apologies, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…that is I—“ Ryan rushed to reassure him. “It’s alright kitten, I’m quite happy to know that you like the idea.”, he says with a warm smile and a wink.

Then they head to the food court to have a peaceful meal consisting of fatty junk and small talk.  
After they finished the meal, they intended on walking around and exploring the shops. Ryan thought that it was basic protocol to hold hands on a date, but he really didn’t want to force Adonis to do so.

But as it turns out, even Adonis was expecting it, since he kept glancing nervously towards their hands.  
That was all hint Ryan needed. Besides, Adonis had said earlier that he didn’t mind. He grasped Adonis hand and intertwined their fingers. Adonis looked up in surprise, a shy smile spreading his face. Ryan just looked at him with a warm smile, happy to have such a pure and beautiful person as his wife.

After wandering around and shopping for useless decoratory junk and daily items, they returned home.

On returning , they heard a voices coming from the kitchen.

Two maids were worriedly standing in front of 3 broken plates. On seeing Ryan enter, their expressions grew scared.

“What’s the matter?”, he asked carefully, not wanting to scare them any more. “Th-These plates were found broken here, Alpha. We do not know who broke them.”, one of them answered. Ryan didn’t think of it as much and was really tired of the staff being scared of him.

But before he could say anything, Bain, the servant who had been late before, entered the kitchen and said with his head bowed, “It was me, Alpha. I accidentally broke them. I know that having erred twice, I have no right to beg for forgiveness. I will accept any punishment. I am extremely sorry.”

Just like last time, Adonis covered for him and said, “N-No Alpha, it is not the case. It was I who broke them. He is just being generous and covering up for me.” Yet it was obvious that it was Adonis who was covering for Bain, since Adonis didn’t often enter the kitchen, much less handle plates.

Ryan wanted to say that they were just some damn plates and it was normal for accidents to happen, but still kept quite afraid to ruin the image his grandfather had built.  
He was also irritated that Adonis kept covering up for the Bain guy. Who was he to him? Why did he care so much about him? Were they both in love?

Ryan just let out a frustrated sigh and said to Adonis, “All right, let’s head up to the bedroom then.”

On entering the bedroom Ryan quickly said, “I am tired today so let’s just postpone the punishment to a later date, alright?” He really was tired and expected Adonis to be too. He also hoped that by doing this, the punishment would be forgotten by tomorrow.

Rather than that, he was really irritated by the Bain issue, for some reason and hence he gave off an irritated aura while they were getting ready for bed. Adonis was distressed due to his Alpha being angry, probably thinking that it was his fault and that he had ruined their perfect day. He had a really sad puppy-dog expression on his face. 

When they settled in for bed, Ryan became aware of the sad and anxiety-filled scent that Adonis was giving off. On realizing his mistake, he pulled Adonis into his chest and placed a kiss in his hair. Adonis stiffened at being suddenly hugged from behind. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you. They’re just a few dishes anyway. It’s fine. Accidents happen!”, Ryan said in a soothing tone, holding him close.

On hearing those comforting words Adonis relaxed into the embrace and snuggled back into Ryan’s chest.  
Ryan once again wondered how he had missed the existence of such a pretty, pure and fragile creature. In the dark, while thinking to himself, he realized that he had developed romantic feelings towards his wife. 

It didn’t come as a big shock though. Anyone who would associate with this adorable creature consciously, would be powerless against his natural charm. Ryan realized that he stood no chance from the start; that perhaps he had already fallen from the moment he had seen this pretty face light up in that cute blush, all flustered and naked, squirming and moaning in his lap.

Ryan forced himself to think other thoughts, for if he didn’t, he would have popped a boner. 

Looking down at Adonis, who looked so innocent in his sleep, Ryan wanted to kiss all over his face. But he just sighed fondly and settled for once again kissing his head and drifted off to sleep with this adorable creature bundled up in his arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Next day when Ryan woke up in the morning, he found Adonis panting in his sleep and his body was flushed and covered in sweat. There was a slight increase in the sweet scent that Adonis had on him. He let him go and gently shook him. Adonis slowly let out an anguished moan and opened his eyes. His face was red, a sheen of sweat covering it.

“What’s the matter?”, Ryan asked in a concerned tone. “Nothing…..just my heat’s near.”, Adonis said between pants. Ryan quickly fetched him water and Adonis accepted it with a grateful ‘Thank You’.

Usually during his heat, Adonis would just take a break from work and stay in his special “nesting room” till it passed. Ryan didn’t want to take a risk and accidentally attack and/or impregnate him during his heat.

Just then, Ryan’s phone rang. It was from the company, an important client that had been indecisive for several days had just requested for a discussion regarding the project. Ryan needed to be there.

“Who’s it from?”, Adonis, who had now stopped panting, asked in a small voice. “The Andersons, they might finally be giving a green light to the project.”, Ryan told him. Adonis sat up immediately, “Let’s get going then.”

Ryan gently pushed him back “No, your heat is coming, you’re in no condition attend the meeting. I can handle this alone, trust me. Please stay here and rest, don’t worsen your condition and immediately ask for help if you need it, alright? “

Adonis lowered his eyes and said, “Yes Alpha.” It felt extremely wrong to Ryan. “Hey, hey! I’m not ordering you, I’m advising you as an equal and as your husband. The decision is completely up to you, but I’m just telling you that because I’m genuinely concerned alright?”, he said in a serious tone, with a gentle hand on Adonis’ shoulder. 

Adonis’ complexion darkened, though Ryan wasn’t sure whether because of the heat or because of his words. “Yes, I understand. I’ll take your advice and stay home. It would anyway be a bother if there were omega pheromones all over the place.”, he said. Ryan just nodded.

He quickly changed his clothes throwing his sleeping shirt on the bed. Then he looked at Adonis, who was squirming in the bed, letting out little pants and gasps. Looking at him now, Ryan felt reaaally bad leaving him alone during his former heats.  
Instinctively, he bent down and placed a little kiss on his forehead and on realizing what he did, quickly hurried away after saying, “Take good care of yourself, alright kitten? I’ll be back soon.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan hadn’t expected it to take so long. But the Andersons kept on arguing over the terms of the contract and it was already evening by the time Ryan reached back home.  
As he headed upstairs, the scent of an omega in heat kept increasing steadily. That was expected and hence before leaving, he had strictly warned all alpha servants against going even near the stairs.

What wasn’t expected was what he saw through the slightly open door of their room. He was frozen in place watching the scene before him.

Adonis, who was wearing the shirt that Ryan had worn the other night, was aggressively rutting his cock against the bed while one hand was busy fingering his leaking hole.  
It was such an extremely erotic sight, watching his fingers disappear in that tight, pink hole. 

Ryan instinctively inched closer and heard some noises. 

It was Adonis, moaning a stream of, “Ryan….Alpha….ah! Ah!” On hearing that, Ryan unconsciously lost control over his pheromones which surged into the room. On the sudden increase in alpha pheromones in the room, Adonis came with a cry of, “Alpha!”

After he came, his pheromones started slowly subduing and Ryan came back to his senses as well and was extremely shocked at the events that had unfolded before him.  
Adonis, meanwhile, had noticed Ryan’s presence in the room and hastily scrambled to his feet, “I-It’s not what it look like! I-I can explain!” 

Looking at Adonis in his own shirt, which was a bit oversized for him, pulling it down to hide himself, Ryan was once again filled with lust.  
“What are you going to explain? What explanation is there to you rutting on my shirt while touching yourself and covering it with your slick and cum? Doesn’t that just say that you are a very naughty kitten?”, Ryan says in a deep voice, advancing towards Adonis with a predatory look in his eyes.

Shame filled the scent in the air, but there was another scent along with the it, something more stronger than the scent of shame. It was lust. Lust invoked in the omega by Ryan’s words.

Adonis looks up at Ryan with begging eyes filled with shame and guilt, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I just…I just…” The apology sobers Ryan up. He hurries to Adonis’ side and embraces him without a word.

Such a small body, easily fit in Ryan’s arms. So small yet so erotic, Ryan has to do everything in his power to stop himself from letting his hands slide down from Adonis’ waist to his plump behind, which is half-covered by the t-shirt, begging to be bitten into.

“Hey it’s alright. You can tell me if you want to or I’ll forget the whole matter. It is natural to crave an alpha during the heat, it is NOT your fault!”, Ryan whispers reassuringly.  
Adonis starts crying. “Alpha! Alpha I-…..I like you!”, he sobs into Ryan’s chest, “I’ve liked you since before we were engaged!”

Ryan freezes and his brain stops working for a second, unable to process the information, ‘Adonis…likes me….He…likes…me? Adonis?’  
Adonis looks up with a frightened expression and hastily gets away from Ryan. “I’m sorry! So sorry! I-I shouldn’t have said anything. Ohh…I’m so sorry .”, and with that he breaks into tears.

Ryan breaks out of his thoughts and grabs Adonis’ wrist, “Hey! HEY! Listen to me. Don’t cry! You’ve done nothing wrong. I like you too!” At that Adonis stops crying, “You…like me too? Why?”

Ryan frowns slightly at that, “Why? What do you mean why?” And then with a softer expression, “You’re kind, you’re sweet, mature, capable of handling the company professionally, you have a cute side that likes kittens. And you’re extremely pretty, from inside and outside.”

Adonis is now breaking out into a violent blush, “Pretty?! Me?!? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
Ryan brings up the hand that he is holding to slowly trail kisses up to his arm, “Oh but I do. You’re so pretty when you blush, stunningly beautiful in that dress and extremely sexy when you handle tons of work like a professional.”

Adonis looked convinced, a pretty smile gracing his lips, “I-I- Thank you” Ryan kisses him softly, while whispering against his lips, “So good, my pretty kitten, all mine now. And I’m yours only.”

Adonis looked up with a hesitant expression, “Only mine?” Ryan smiled kissing him again, slow, deep, encircling his hands around Adonis’ tiny waist, pulling him closer, “Only yours.”

Remembering something Adonis said, Ryan furrows his eyebrows, looking down at him, “You said you liked me even before the engagement?”  
Adonis starts to panic again, “I-I, I mean….! I didn’t—“ Ryan cuts him off with a kiss before he panics more and if he’s being honest with himself, that is just an excuse. Ryan is hooked on Adonis’ lips. The sweet peach flavor is like nothing he’s ever had before and he just wants to devour him.

“Hey! I told you didn’t I? It’s alright! I would appreciate if you told me but if you don’t want to….even that’s alright.”, Ryan says in an assuring tone, smiling gently at his little kitten.

Adonis takes a deep breath and exhales, “I want to…….I want to tell you.” Ryan grins openly and says, “ Thank you. I’m happy you trust me.”

They settle down on the bed and Adonis starts, “My mother and father once took me to a event. I was 12 years old at the time and really scared of messing up in public and letting mother and father down….That day, I snuck out when nobody was paying me any attention and went to the garden of the hall.  
After wandering for a while, I heard some noises coming from behind a tall bush. When I went around it, I saw a boy around my age, an alpha, standing over a little kitty that seemed to be stuck in some bushes. I wanted to help it but I was afraid of the alpha standing there, even though he was young.  
Then he noticed me and quickly asked me to help him rescue it. I was very surprised and touched by his kindness. Later he even bought some bandages to wrap the kitty’s injured leg. He was really nice to me and didn’t treat me any different even though I was an omega.

“ I asked him his name and he told me that it was ‘Ryan’.”, Adonis said that part while shyly looking up at Ryan. “But we didn’t get much time together since I was worried my parents would find me and scold me for leaving without permission. But because of you, I started to look forward to social events. Yet it seemed that later you never noticed me and I didn’t have the courage to speak to you directly.

“When I learnt that I was going to marry you,…….I was very happy. But, you wanted an open marriage so I….I thought that you didn’t want me. You didn’t mark me or bond with me…..you never kissed or even touched me. And on many nights, I would find you back with the scent of other omegas on you. And-And despite knowing that I had no right to be upset and that I had agreed upon this arrangement myself……it hurt me so much. I couldn’t take another man when you were in front of me. I thought I was lacking somehow, I thought you hadn’t even wanted to marry me. So I drowned myself in work so that I could be compatible with you at least at the company.”

Realizing that instead of helping Adonis, Ryan had made his life even worse, Ryan fell dread clutch at him. Looking at the miserable Adonis whose voice was cracking while reciting his story, thinking about how much he had made him suffer as he slept with different partners night after night, Ryan felt a surge of hate and anger directed towards himself. But first he had to console his omega who was so vulnerable in this moment, pouring his heart out to him.

Ryan pulled him close in a fierce embrace, “I’m sorry. So sorry I made you go through all of this. I have no right to justify myself but…I just ….I had thought that you didn’t want to be married and claimed by some random alpha…so, I made the arrangement of an open marriage…..I-I really didn’t know that you…..”

Looking at Ryan’s anguished face, pained on hearing the suffering he had made Adonis go through, Adonis unconsciously felt relieved. Ryan was sorry, he wasn’t worthless, he didn’t have an undesirable body, Ryan wanted him now, liked him as he had said. 

Adonis shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault, you were only looking out for me.”  
“Oh but I was dense and oblivious towards your feelings, I made you feel undesired when you are so precious, so beautiful.”, Ryan said burying his head in the crook of Adonis’ neck, “I’m sorry. So sorry, for all of it. I promise that from this moment onwards, I’ll never let you feel that way again, I’ll treasure you and spoil you and treat you right. I promise.”

Adonis blushed, a sweet smile spreading across his face. “Thank you.”, he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! There is going to be a lot of smut from the next chapter onwards....just so you're warned. And they're also going to negotiate a BDSM relationship. Hope you like it!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry for the late chapter! This one's a bit long because I'v added a LOT of smut, well........hope y'all like it!!

The next day, Ryan woke up with Adonis in his arms, but this morning was different. From then onwards, Adonis was all his, he could love him, spoil him and kiss him to is heart’s content. 

Today, Adonis’ hormones were a bit less stronger than yesterday and his heat was affecting him less. Probably the effect of an alpha being near him.   
But a sleeping, innocent Adonis was too tempting in his defenseless beauty. So, Ryan snuck a kiss to his lips, loving the taste of peach and cherry. But now that he had had a taste, he couldn’t help having another and another till he was slowly kissing down to his neck, nipping at the skin to leave little red marks.  
Adonis let out a soft groan in his sleep and his eyes slowly fluttered open. On finding Ryan buried in the crook of his neck, he blushed a little and let out a moan as Ryan sucked particularly hard at a spot.

On realizing that his dear wife was awake, Ryan attacked his lips, starting from soft and innocent while slowly going deep and passionate.   
At first he took his time, slowly kissing Adonis’ plump lips. All the while his hand was slowly inching downwards, below the waist. Adonis was still wearing just Ryan’s t-shirt from the night before, so he was naked below. Ryan took the opportunity and shifted his hands to Adonis’ soft bum, squeezing it once and then slowly palming it, fingers brushing the part where his thighs met his ass.

Adonis gasped and Ryan took that moment to enter his mouth, deepening the kiss. Slowly guiding his tongue and exploring the inside of his mouth, stopping to nip at his lips and again attacking his mouth with a new passion. Adonis who had tried being responsive himself, at first, was now completely pliant under Ryan’s advances, simply letting out tiny moans and gasps.

Then he started grinding on Ryan’s thigh, his tiny dick already up erect and leaking.  
Ryan smirked. “Already so horny, kitten? Such a naughty kitten, practically begging for punishment.”, he said pinching Adonis’ bum. Adonis let out a long, strangled moan and then started to let out a stream of whimpers, grinding behind into Ryan’s hand.

At that, Ryan pinched a bit harder and Adonis keened in a high- pitched voice. “Seems like you like it huh, kitten?”, Ryan asked, his smirk turning feral. Adonis on the other hand, blushed darker and started stuttering, “I-I don’t know why….that is I-I didn’t mean to…..I-It just…I—“  
He was cut off by Ryan once again. “It’s alright kitten. I do want to discuss it with you though. It did seem like you enjoyed the spanking before too. It’s absolutely alright, there are many people who like some pain and I’m thinking that we can negotiate it into our relationship. Would you like that?”

Adonis looked up at Ryan from underneath his long eyelashes and shyly nodded, the blush that had disappeared due to his panic, now returning to his face.  
“But I want to make something clear, I do not at all believe that alphas are above omegas just because of their gender. I will not punish you if you don’t want it. I never want you to unwillingly submit to me. I want you know that I think of us both as equals.”, Ryan said, turning his face serious.

Adonis looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes slowly watered and he nodded, “This system had never really made any sense to me. I always thought that this was unfair! But mother and father were so strict with me……never allowing me to express my opinion, never even asking for it even in cases where some decisions would impact my life! They always expected so much of me, always expected me to be perfect. I desperately wanted to make them proud, so I tried my best! But it was never……never enough for them. And all because of my gender.”

Ryan moved Adonis into a soft embrace and rubbed his back as he sobbed into his shoulder.  
He kissed the top of his head and whispered to him in a gentle tone, “It’s alright now. You’re with me. You won’t have to submit to me just because of your gender. It’s all over now….all in the past.”

After a while, Adonis calmed down. “Thank you.”, he whispered in a hoarse voice. Ryan just held him tighter in response.

After it was over and they had both bathed and brushed, Ryan decided that they deserved a break and called the company getting the whole week off for themselves.  
When they had both had their breakfast and were back in their room, Ryan decided to approach the topic. “So….Do you wanna negotiate about the kinky stuff?”, he asked Adonis with a smirk. After that he explained Adonis about BDSM, told him all he knew about it and also gave him a few books that he could refer to. 

“Remember, this is all safe, sane and consensual we don’t do anything you or I don’t want. That’s why we have the safeword and the stoplight system. We used it during your punishment remember?” Adonis blushed and nodded.  
He was just too adorable, sitting obediently and listening to Ryan with slightly wide eyes. Ryan couldn’t resist giving him a peck on the cheek. Adonis looked flustered at that, still not used to this arrangement.

“We can use special names to refer to each other like how I call you kitten, some names that Doms are called are Master, Daddy, Sir or Alpha. If you don’t want to though, you could just call me Ryan like always.”, Ryan says with a shrug. “Would you be alright if I called you good boy, bad boy or baby boy?”  
“Yes that’s alright and…..I-I’d like to call you Alpha and maybe….try Master sometimes?”, Adonis asked shyly. Ryan grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, this time on the lips, “I’d like that very much.”

“Now, some people like to keep this just in the bedroom while some people want to have a 24-hour system. My friend Aaron, whom you know, and his husband Luka are in a 24-hour BDSM relationship. Do you know how you would like it?”  
“I think just keeping it in the bedroom would be nice”, Adonis said. Ryan smiled, proud that Adonis was voicing his opinion and not just agreeing to whatever Ryan said, “Then that’s how we’ll keep it.”

After explaining about the rest of things such as punishments and subspace, aftercare, what happens on using the safeword etc. , Ryan printed a kink checklist for Adonis that had ‘yes’, ‘maybe’, ‘soft limit’ and ‘no - hard limit’ columns. He told him to give it some serious thought and give it to him tomorrow. Then Ryan will show him his own list and they’ll seal the contract.

The rest of the day they just lazed around, cuddled and watched some shows. Occasionally, Adonis would ask the meaning of some kink but nothing else. At night they snuggled up as usual, with Adonis in Ryan’s arms. Ryan gave him a peck on his head and they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to the sunlight entering through the window. Adonis looked up through his lashes at Ryan, who was grinning down at him. A peaceful, domestic atmosphere surrounded them. 

Ryan bent his neck to place a soft, chaste kiss on Adonis’ lips and when Adonis didn’t seem ready to let go, he deepened it with his tongue.  
His tongue explored the inside of Adonis mouth while one hand slipped inside his shirt, coming up to stroke the side of his abdomen. Then he slowly trailed it upwards to brush against Adonis’ nipple. He rubbed it harshly with his thumb and pinched on it causing Adonis to whimper and grind his hips against Ryan’s.  
Ryan leaned back for a bit, breaking their kiss, “You know what to say if you get overwhelmed right? Tell me the colours.” Adonis nodded and recited obediently, “Green for okay, Yellow for a break or I’m uncomfortable and Red for stop.” “Good boy.”, Ryan said and kissed his forehead.

With that out of the way, Ryan’s other hand trailed down to palm Adonis through his boxers and Adonis started to let out soft moans. He started slowly kissing down his jaw towards the crook of his neck where his teeth nipped softly and sucked at the skin.   
There was a sudden release of pheromones in the air. An omega’s sweet pheromones. Adonis’ peach scented pheromones instilled lust within Ryan who growled and bit down on Adonis’ collarbone, releasing pheromones of his own

Adonis was quite sensitive, even more than the other omegas Ryan had been with. He was downright rutting against Ryan’s hand while his moans became louder. Ryan sucked marks on his collar bone and removed his shirt exposing his pink nipples to the cold air. Adonis shivered like a little animal and nuzzled into Ryan’s neck, starting to kiss it softly, cautiously.

Since Ryan had temporarily paused his ministrations, Adonis became impatient and let out a long whine while pushing into his hand. Ryan removed his hand from his nipples and gave a swift smack to his bum. Adonis yelped and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Bad kitten. Is that how you ask for favors? Do you want me to put you over my knee and spank your naughty bum till it’s red and throbbing?”, he asked in a stern tone though he had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Adonis, pinching his bum when he got no response. 

The material of the shorts was quite thin, Adonis let out a whimper, squirming below Ryan, getting turned on on being chastised and spanked like a naughty child. “Please….”, he whispered slowly. “Please, what kitten?”, Ryan scolded, once again spanking his bum, harsher this time.   
Adonis let out a vocal whine and finally said, “Please….make me cum!” “Very good! Such a good kitten. I’ll have to reward you.” Ryan praised and started palming him through his shorts again, faster and with a bit more force this time.

Adonis keened at the praise and started letting out moans that rose higher and higher in pitch as he drew close to the edge. Ryan ducked down to bite on his nipple, hard and that sent Adonis over the edge. He came with a long whine as Ryan sucked and licked the nipple he had bitten.

As Adonis’ came down from the high, the pheromones in the air decreased. He squirmed at the sticky feeling in his underwear. Ryan looked down on him, smirk still present on his face. “Tsk, tsk. What a mess you’ve made of yourself kitten.”, he said shaking his head in fake sorrow and pulling Adonis up into a sitting position along with himself. Then he snaked a hand down into Adonis’ underwear and stroked his over-sensitized cock, using his own cum as a lubricant.  
“Ah! Alpha! No more! I—“ “ Colour?”, Ryan asked seriously, stopping his hand. Adonis whined looking up at Ryan, “Green!” Ryan smirked. He lowered Adonis’ pants, placing a teasing spank on his bum and rubbing the pain away. Adonis pushed back into his hands with a moan as Ryan fondled his soft, round bum, squeezing and pinching it occasionally, causing Adonis to whine and yelp.

Ryan removed his own pants, freeing his erect cock. Adonis paused staring down at its length with wide eyes. “Don’t worry kitten, we’ll just rub them together for now. Is that alright?”, Ryan asked with a smile. Adonis nodded shyly.  
Ryan knew that Adonis was a virgin, considering he had pined over him since he was 12. He wanted to make their first time special, slow, savoring it as lovers . Not some on the whim quickie.

Ryan shuffled closer towards Adonis, their cocks touching. Adonis looked nervous, Ryan pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. He touched Adonis’ soft, hairless balls and fondled them with one hand as the other pinched his nipples harshly and tugged them away from his body. Adonis arched his back with a moan and Ryan rubbed his balls roughly, making him yelp.

He latched his mouth on to the other nipple, biting it, rolling it with his tongue and then kissing it gently. When Ryan bit down particularly hard, Adonis thrust his hips forward, grinding their dicks together. “Just like that, good kitten.”, Ryan praised. Adonis moaned at the praise and continued grinding them together.  
Ryan moved his hands upwards, stroking their dicks together in a fast pace while rubbing his thumb over Adonis’ tip. Adonis thrusted upwards in Ryan’s grip and it wasn’t long after that he came with a cry and rested his forehead in the crook of Ryan’s neck, panting heavily.

“Hey, I’m still hard you know?”, Ryan said, lightly pinching Adonis’ bum, he just loved hearing the whimpers Adonis let out on experiencing a little pain mixed with pleasure. Adonis shyly held Ryan’s erection in his hand, keeping his head down and started slowly stroking it. “Good, you’re doing so good kitten.”, Ryan praised which encouraged Adonis to start moving a bit faster, occasionally running his thumb lightly over the tip, like Ryan had done for him.

Looking at Adonis’ embarrassed yet aroused expression while stroking his dick, Ryan was slowly pushed over the edge and came in Adonis’ hand with a groan.  
After he regained his composure, he licked Adonis’ cum of his own hand with a devilish grin, looking him dead in the eye as he grew redder. “Clean your hand.”, he ordered softly, giving Adonis a chance to back out. 

Adonis slowly brought up the hand and while shyly looking up at Ryan, he slowly licked of the cum off his own hand. He looked like a kitten, lapping at milk.  
It aroused Ryan even more, making him want to push Adonis down on the bed and edge him till he begged to cum, then make him cum over and over till he cried from the oversensitivity and then make him lick up him own cum with a promise of punishing his bum for dirtying the sheets.

‘All in due time!’, Ryan thought. Though he really would enjoy having Adonis across his lap, crying and begging as Ryan spanked his bum crimson, drawing out whimpers and mewls from him. Ryan shook his head to snap himself out of his fantasies and focused instead on the real Adonis, standing before him with his pretty blushing face facing down in embarrassment as he squirmed and rubbed his thighs together because of the cum spilled on them.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll go eat breakfast alright kitten?”, Ryan said, smiling gently. Adonis nodded and leaned towards Ryan for a kiss. Now who could refuse such cute kitten prettily asking for a kiss with puckered lips? Ryan picked him up bridal style, not wanting to break the kiss and entered the bathroom.

But left him alone to shower after that because he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of a naked Adonis. But it was a worthless effort since after his shower, Adonis just wore a frilly petticoat (that Ryan had no idea he had because it was sinfully loose and almost exposed his nipples, not that they weren’t almost visible since the shade of white was practically transparent) and another pair of thin shorts, black.

Later, after Ryan had had his shower and there was still an hour and half for breakfast, Ryan asked Adonis whether he was ready to show him his list. He nervously fetched the list from their table and handed it over to Ryan. Then he was handed Ryan’s list to read while Ryan read his.

His hard limits were some common ones such as scat, bloodplay, knifeplay, etc. Surprisingly Watersports was a soft limit, Ryan had thought it would be a definite no. Choking and breathplay were hard limits. Cock and ball torture and again to Ryan’s surprise, was a ‘maybe’. Others were as expected, Spanking, punishments, paddling, edging, humiliation and pet play were a ‘yes’. Ageplay was a soft limit.

After looking through the list, Ryan discussed the ‘maybe’s and the soft limits with Adonis. “In th-the watersports thing….I definitely wouldn’t want to pee on or be peed on by you….but the controlling aspect would be alright, I-I think.”, Adonis said, his face turning into a blushing mess. “So peeing is a hard limit but is bladder control a ‘yes’ or a ‘maybe’ ?”, Ryan asked him. Adonis blushed even darker if it was possible, “A y-yes.”

Ryan smiled at him gently, “There’s no need to be embarrassed kitten, many people engage in such play, it’s perfectly alright to seek sexual pleasure in a non-vanilla way. Don’t feel ashamed of yourself.” “I know but it’s just embarrassing!” Ryan smirked and whispered in his ear, “You sure didn’t feel embarrassed when you were grinding against my hand like a bitch in heat.”

A sweet scent filled the air as soon as Ryan uttered those words and Adonis moaned. “Tsk, tsk sch a naughty kitten, getting hard merely at my words, perhaps we should cage your naughty little cock for being so disobedient?”, Ryan said in fake disappointment. Chastity had been a yes.  
“N-No, I…..I’m sorry!”, Adonis said, though the scent wasn’t fading. Ryan moved him into his lap with him facing Ryan and placed two firm swats to his behind, “You don’t seem sorry, do you kitten? And who are you apologizing to?”

“I-I’m sorry…master.”, Adonis whispered. “Well, good enough for now.”, Ryan said and turned him around to discuss the rest of them. He couldn’t part with him when he fit so perfectly in Ryan’s arms. 

But of course, Adonis had been unable to suppress his horniness during the rest of the discussion and by the end of it, he was rutting his rump against Ryan’s dick. “Alright then, it’s been settled, do you have any other doubts?”, Ryan asked choosing to stay patient for a while. “N-No.”, Adonis answered him, pressing down on him.   
“Then, let’s handle the issue at hand. I’m laying down the rules. You must obey me while we are in a scene, you must refer to me as Alpha or Master or if sometimes I generously allow it, only then shall you call me Ryan. You are not to do anything I haven’t specifically allowed you to, like touching yourself or grinding your slutty behind against me, which I suggest you stop right now or your punishment will be worse. 

“Disobedience will warrant punishment which will be decided by me. If during any scene, you feel overwhelmed in any way be it physically, emotionally or mentally, you are to call out your safeword (Adonis had decided on ‘Luminous’) or you may also use the stoplight system. Now, what are the colours and your safeword?”  
“Green for everything’s good, Yellow for a break or negotiation and Red or my safeword Luminous for a complete stop.”, Adonis recited obediently. “Good, but that’s not enough to get yourself out of the punishment you’ve earned. “

“Master I-I—“, Adonis began but was cut off by Ryan. “You have earned yourself 40 spanks on your bare bum, you must present your naughty bum to me, state the reason of your punishment and ask me to punish you. I do not want any more arguments if they aren’t safewords or else it will be 60 spanks and the cage for a day. And I assure you, you will not like having your cock in the cage on the first day.”

Adonis blushed but complied to Ryan’s orders. He laid down on the bed, facing away from Ryan, chest touching the bed and behind raised up in the air. He removed his shorts that were darkening with wet spots to reveal that he was wearing nothing underneath and spoke in a small voice, “I disobeyed my Master by rutting my naughty bum against his c-cock. Will you please punish my naughty bum, Master?” His hole, which was visible because of the position had a line of slick dropping from it.

Ryan would’ve told him to speak louder but let it go since he was a beginner. “Gladly. I’d love to spank my bad boy to teach him some basic manners.”, Ryan said with a smirk, brushing a finger over his hole, scooping up the slick on a finger and rubbing it over his hole to make him shiver.

Adonis cried out and rut his cock against the bed. Ryan instantly placed two hard strikes on each cheek and said in stern tone, “Kitten, I know that you are new but disobeying me so many times despite so many warnings is unforgivable. If you touch or rut your cock anymore, I WILL place you in a cock cage for 2 days and your current spanking will be increased to 70. Do you understand?”

Adonis turned around and whimpered but nodded with a shameful expression. Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Adonis over his lap with his tiny cock falling between Ryan’s legs and his upturned bum vulnerable to the impending punishment.

Ryan had decided to warm him up with a few soft strikes. First he stroked his plump behind, admiring its softness, rubbing at the peaks. But that just added to his temptation. So, being unable to resist, he brought his hand down hard on Adonis’ bum, right on the peaks of those soft mounds. Adonis, who was relaxed due to the stroking, didn’t expect the sudden first strike and let out a painful yelp, dick half-hard right from the start.

After that Ryan didn’t try to go soft, though he didn’t go too hard. Covering it with his large hand, Ryan was turning Adonis’ upturned bottom to a bright red. Adonis started squirming from the 5th strike. As Ryan hit a spot twice on the 6th and 7th strikes, he started to let out whimpers which became more and more louder.

On the 11th strike, Ryan had reached his sit spots and increased the pace of the punishments. He showed no mercy to the whimpering Adonis as he rapidly hit each sit spot twice. Slowly Adonis started kicking his legs and letting out small, “Ah! AH! No! Not there! Ahh!” 

Now Ryan was moving upwards again, his already tender backside wiggling to get away from the punishing hand. What Adonis didn’t realize was that Ryan was getting increasingly turned on by the second. Alpha pheromones mixed with the sweet omega pheromones in the air as he watched the round bum jiggle after taking a hit.  
He had been particularly harsh while spanking the sit spots even though it was just twice each, just to hear Adonis let out the sweet, loud whimper and a soft ‘Please Alpha…’ It was surprisingly satisfying to watch the pretty, pale bum turn bright red under his hand as Adonis squirmed on his lap.

He stopped 20 after giving two hard strikes on the peaks again to which Adonis let out a loud whine. “Color?”, he asked rubbing his punished behind, hand dipping a bit lower, caressing his balls lightly and leaving teasing touches inside his crack. Adonis’ erection hadn’t wilted, instead he had grown completely hard as the spanking had progressed.  
“Green….Master”, Adonis panted out. “Good boy, only 20 more alright? I need you to move a bit less if possible okay?”, Ryan praised, bending down to kiss the back of Adonis’ neck. “Yes Master.”, Adonis replied. “Good. Such a good boy for me. ” He continued stroking his behind for a while.

As it had started, the 21st hit was also unexpected, but Ryan did go a bit easy considering how red his bum was. Adonis let out a yelp and started whimpering loudly. He started sobbing after 5 more spanks, since Ryan had moved to his pale thighs which were yet unmarked so there was no reason to go easy on them. Consecutive strikes were placed on the tender crease where his thighs met his bum as Adonis sobbed and whimpered. 

Till the time that Ryan was satisfied with the color of his thighs, Adonis had started begging and apologizing in between tears. Ryan started on his bum again, working his way down. 

‘SMACK’, “I’m sorry Alpha, Please! Ah!” Ryan stopped to ask his color and was answered with ‘Green’. He started kicking his legs again at around the 30th spank but Ryan just let it go since he was quite petite and easy to handle. 

Adonis’ bum was on fire by the time Ryan got down to his sit spots, yet again, mercilessly spanking them rapidly, alternating between each cheek. “Ah! Alpha Please! It hurts! I’m sorry!” “I know kitten, just 5 more left, you’re doing so good.”, Ryan praised.

When they got to the last 5, Adonis’ rump was almost crimson. Ryan quickly spanked twice on the same spot on the peaks and placed the last one, hard down the center and immediately sat Adonis up in his lap to embrace him.  
He held him close as he let out the rest of the tears mumbling, “I’m sorry Alpha. Really sorry.” “Shh I know kitten. It is over now, you’re forgiven. Such a good kitten. My pretty kitten, so good for me.”, Ryan praised him, kissing his cheek and forehead.

After Adonis had calmed down, he realized that his tiny cock was standing up, hard and leaking. He blushed and moaned looking down at it.   
Ryan smirked and kissed him. “Is my naughty little kitten hard from his punishment? Should I perhaps be harsher next time?”, he whispered bringing his hand down to brush his cock slightly.

Adonis moaned and rutted into his hand unconsciously and suddenly froze realizing what he had just done. “Kitten…”, Ryan warned. Adonis looked up at him with the most heartbroken eyes he had ever seen, with the tears that were still present from earlier, “I’m sorryyy….I-I couldn’t help it….P-Please don’t punish me again Master!”

‘He isn’t playing fair!’, Ryan thought, ‘No-one would be able to resist that face!! I’m not heartless!!!’ “It’s alright, kitten, it’s alright. I don’t expect you to learn so quickly anyway!”, he cooed, encircling Adonis’ waist and pulling him closer. Adonis’ bum brushed Ryan’s pant and he gasped and squirmed.  
Ryan smirked and brought his hands lower to rub his bum harshly, squeezing it in between. Adonis yelped and whimpered. Ryan brought one hand to Adonis’ cock rubbing it up and down to unleash Adonis’ sweet moans.

“Mmmm…ah! Please Master!”, Adonis begged. “Please what kitten?”, he asked. Adonis whined and Ryan lightly swatted his bum. “Ah! I-I….please…faster!”, he moaned. Ryan smirked sadistically. “Do you think you’ve earned the right to make such demands after being so bad kitten?”, he said as he continued stroking him in a slow pace.  
Ryan suddenly rubbed his thumb harshly on the tip of Adonis’ cock causing him to yelp, “Alpha! Aah!” Ryan just wanted to take him in his mouth and edge him over and over to finally let him cum after waiting for long. But… all in due time.

Yet, not wanting to let his precious kitten go, he picked him up from his lap, strong hands holding firmly on his tender bum causing Adonis to squirm and involuntarily circle his arms around Ryan’s neck for support.  
He looked at Ryan with a confused and lost look on his face. It was really taking him all of his self control to not just slam him against some wall and fuck him nice and deep, making him cry his name over and over.

But he couldn’t because “We’re already late for breakfast kitten, I’ll reward you after we finish eating alright?”, he said, smirking at a squirming Adonis who was still completely hard, begging for attention. He looked so adorable pouting with slightly furrowed eyebrows, Ryan almost felt bad for being so cruel. Almost.

But he did press him against a wall and kiss the pout off his pretty lips. “Come on… Don’t be sad, my pretty kitten. I promise I’ll let you cum after breakfast. I’ll take your little cock in my mouth, run my tongue around it and kiss it to make you come close to the edge but stop. I’ll do it over and over till you’re a desperate mess, writhing under my tongue and begging your Alpha to just Please…Please! Let you cum….and then, I’ll finally let you cum down my throat as I milk you off and then kiss your pretty mouth to let you taste yourself.”

Adonis was rendered helpless against those words, just moaning into Ryan’s neck and nodding when he finished speaking. They walked towards their closet and Ryan had to reluctantly keep Adonis down so he could dress himself.

Adonis pulled out a pair of dark blue panties that settled on his waist and turned around to face Ryan, shyly looking down. “This….?”, Ryan was speechless. “A-Actually, I had some lingerie but since we didn’t do anything, you didn’t get to see it……..but that day you said that you’d like to see me in some…so…I..”, Adonis trailed off.

Right now Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes off his wife. Or rather, his wife’s panty-clad dick to be precise. It was still hard, the tip creating a wet spot at the front of the panties, but it was restrained by the tight, silk underwear. It brushed against the silk on his every movement, especially now since he was squirming under Ryan’s gaze.  
“Turn around.”, Ryan ordered. Adonis slowly turned around. The frilly panties didn’t cover the whole of his bum and the dark, midnight blue contrasted prettily with Adonis’ bright, red bum. God, it turned Ryan on like nothing else.

He kneeled down behind Adonis and bit his inner thigh sharply, sucking and licking to leave hickeys on the soft skin.  
Adonis jumped with a yelp in surprise, but Ryan paid him no mind, continuing with his ministrations as Adonis started to let out soft moans and whimpers in pleasure. Finally, when he was satisfied, Ryan said, “We should get going.” But couldn’t help lift the panties to lick a stripe up his hole and place a soft kiss there. Adonis let out a strangled moan followed by a needy whine.

Ryan stood up and rubbed his bum, “Kitten….how about you come down in just the panties and perhaps a slip? I’ll ask the servants not to disturb our breakfast after serving it.” Adonis blushed red at the thought that the servants would see how his Alpha had punished his bum for being a bad boy, how he had marked him down below, they’d know he’d been naughty, the idea turned him on quite a bit.   
He let out a choked moan and nodded.

They went down to the dining room for breakfast. The maids standing in the entryway widened their eyes but then smirked and looked down. Adonis blushed, doubting whether this wasn’t such a good idea after all. But Ryan placed a hand on his waist, pulling him close and told the servants to leave them alone after serving breakfast. 

After sitting down on the chair, Adonis yelped, squirming to try and find a comfortable spot. Ryan indulged his sadistic side by watching Adonis move on the chair, hitting his sore bum again and again on the chair in the process, letting out soft whimpers. But then he moved his chair a little behind and patted his lap, “Come on, kitten, sit here, this is a much better seat, don’t you think?” Adonis looked towards him and shyly got up to sit in Ryan’s lap, blush returning to his face.

Ryan adjusted him so he would be comfortable. The servants brought their plates and extras if needed and left them alone, though some were giggling just as they left. Adonis, who heard their giggles squirmed in Ryan’s lap in embarrassment, whining slightly but abandoned the attempt once his sensitive bum brushed Ryan’s pants.

Ryan kissed him softly to make him forget his embarrassment. Adonis shifted closer to Ryan, pushing his chest out to rub against Ryan’s, carefully this time. Ryan slowly broke the kiss and took Adonis’ plate of eggs and bacon, picked up a few pieces of bacon with the fork and brought it close to Adonis’ mouth.

Adonis shyly opened his mouth and ate the offered food. This continued till the whole plate was empty. “You full?”, Ryan asked and Adonis nodded. Suddenly, Ryan’s expressions changed from gentle to devilish, the smirk back on his face. He brought his palm near Adonis’ dick and began to palm it. Adonis looked surprised at the sudden change in mood but lust took over, remembering his earlier dissatisfaction and Ryan’s promise. He began to let out whimpers and whines, trying his best not to grind back against Ryan’s hand.

Ryan pushed the plates on the table behind and placed Adonis on top causing him to yelp at the sudden contact with his punished behind. “You alright?”, Ryan questioned. “Yes just…surprised, A-Alpha please! “, he begged. Ryan smirked and sat down again in his seat, now his face directly in front of Adonis’ tiny, cock, confined in the silk panties.   
Ryan brought his moth over and began licking, sucking and kissing it over the panties. The stimulation, even though it wasn’t direct was making Adonis moan out and shiver. Ryan licked it all over, making his panties wet and then, finally, tugged them down using his teeth. 

As the tiny cock sprang up, hard and leaking, Ryan kissed its tip, circling it with his tongue. “A-Alpha! No more…I”, Adonis said as he was about to come but Ryan stopped. Adonis whined and squirmed in his place, the friction causing pain-pleasure to shoot up due to his aching bum. Ryan steadied him by holding his waist and dived down, talking his whole cock in his mouth at once.

Adonis let out a sweet cry and began moaning as Ryan worked his tongue on his dick, licking up and down, occasionally bobbing his mouth, making Adonis near the edge once again. But then again as Adonis’ moans got particularly high, Ryan stopped right before he could cum, causing tears of frustration to leak from Adonis’ eyes.   
“Alpha pleeeeaseeee”, Adonis whined, “Please please! Just let me….” “Kitten, do you remember what I had promised? I will let you cum AFTER breakfast. You may have finished yours, but I’m still hungry”, Ryan said with a sweet smile. Adonis widened his eyes and whimpered but nodded and got off the table.

He obediently sat down on the chair, squirming on his throbbing ass. His panties were wet with precum and slick and his dick was out and standing at attention. Ryan looked to the side and his eyes landed on the erotic sight of a blushing Adonis contemplating whether or not to tuck his cock in or not. 

“Touch it” “Huh?” “Touch your naughty cock”, Ryan commanded. Adonis blushed darker and widened his eyes and hesitantly brought his hand near his cock. He gently wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself slowly. Ryan watched him intensely, with a predatorial look in his eyes.

As the pleasure built up, Adonis forgot his earlier embarrassment and began stroking faster, occasionally brushing the tip like Ryan did. Just when he was about to come, Ryan commanded in a stern voice, “Stop!” Adonis stopped at once and whimpered, looking up at Ryan. 

But luckily, Ryan was over with his breakfast, he went to wash up and on returning in, he picked up Adonis and threw him up over his shoulder, his spanked bum noticeably visible now. “A-Alpha, w-what if someone sees us?” “Colour?” “Mmm…but Alpha! I-“ Ryan sharply spanked his bum twice on each cheek as he gasped and yelped, kicking his feet. “Stop moving your legs and tell me your colour.”, Ryan said pinching his bum.

“Ah! I’m sorry Alpha please!....I….Green.”, Adonis replies finally burying his head in Ryan’s back. ‘Oh god! He spanked me again! It felt so naughty when he scolded and spanked me!’, Adonis thought, his dick hardening against Ryan’s shoulder.

“Tsk tsk tsk such a bad kitten, getting hard even while getting scolded! You don’t feel sorry at all do you? Perhaps I should spank you in front of the servants, so that they’ll know how naughty my wife is hmm? You’d like that, won’t you? Squirming under my hand as I turn your naughty ass red in front of them, watching them laugh at the naughty kitten getting his punishment and crying prettily, hmm?”

Adonis moaned and tried to get as best stimulation as he could from Ryan’s shoulder. He definitely wouldn’t like to do the actual thing but the way Ryan said it made him feel embarrassed and also hella turned on. “Don’t worry kitten, I won’t really do it you know right? It’s just dirty talk.” “Yeah, I know.”, Adonis nodded. “Also, are you alright with me taking you upstairs like this?” “…..Y-Yeah.”, Adonis answered in a shy voice.

They exited the dining room, Adonis with his face still buried in Ryan’s shoulder so as to not meet anyone’s eyes. It seems it was the right decision since all the maids and butlers they passed on their way were smirking and giggling within each other as Ryan’s grin grew feral, proud to parade his pretty wife around. Others would have to be satisfied only with glimpses of his perfect body.

On reaching the bedroom, Ryan unceremoniously threw Adonis on the bed, his eyes turning hungry when Adonis yelped in pain. He kneeled down on the floor and spread Adonis’ legs exposing his hard cock which had been messily tucked into the soiled panties. He placed a hand under his bum to lift him a bit and quickly removed the panties.

Adonis blushed on being exposed like this, Ryan just smirked, focusing his attention to the tiny, little cock which was hard and dripping in front of him. He blew hot air on it and Adonis shivered. Quickly, in one swift movement, Ryan swallowed the whole of Adonis’ dick, swirling his tongue around it.

Adonis cried out in surprise. Ryan’s mouth was hot and wet around his dick, slowly going up and down on him and occasionally kissing the tip. Adonis’ legs were shaking from the pleasure as his mouth released a continuous string of lewd moans.

Honestly, Ryan was extremely turned on, hearing his wife make such erotic noises. He teasingly worked on his dick, slowly pushing him nearer and nearer to the edge. “A-Alpha I’m co—“ “Hold it.”, Ryan said. Adonis whined but obeyed. “Good kitten.”, Ryan said and kissed his tip in apology.

Ryan continued his ministrations while Adonis writhed in pleasure, his whines and moans filling the room. He would suddenly take Adonis deep in the throat to pull out the next second to torture his tip with his tongue. Adonis was in agony, being attacked with such pleasure but being unable to complete.  
After a while, it became too much, “Alpha please! I can’t any more I-I—“, Adonis sobbed. “Come”, said Ryan and suddenly took Adonis deep into his throat. Adonis came with high-pitched cry, releasing down his husband’s throat.

Ryan picked him up and placed him in his lap as he came down from the high, stroking his back and hair, whispering, “You did so good my kitten, I’m very proud of you. Such a pretty kitten, my pretty kitten. I love you.”  
“I-I love you too, Alpha.”, Adonis whispered back. “Mm…I know.”, Ryan says gently kissing the top of his head. He picks him up and carries him to the bathroom to take a bath together.

After they’ve both washed up, Ryan places the half asleep Adonis under the covers, coming up behind to cuddle him and they fall asleep in a peaceful bliss.


	7. Chapter 6

Next morning, Ryan woke up to something tickling his neck. He peeked down to find his half asleep omega nuzzling his scent glands unconsciously. Ryan sighed, they hadn’t yet talked about marking, mating or bonding yet and he was kinda nervous to talk about it. Who knows Adonis might not trust him yet and while that would be completely expected, it would hurt him.  
“Wake up, precious”, Ryan cooed at his adorable omega. Adonis nuzzled closer in response, his lips touching right over the glands and releasing a pleasured moan into Ryan’s neck. Ryan took in a shaky breath, he didn’t have so much self control as to not attack his wife on such blatant advances. But he was unconscious!!

“Adonis, baby while I’m quite flattered that you desire me even when unconscious, I really don’t want to end up marking you against your will, darling. Wake up for me won’t you, kitten?”, Ryan tried again. This got him a response, “Huh?”, Adonis asked sleepily, raising his eyes to look at Ryan. “Sweetheart, you were nuzzling against my scent glands and I really won’t be able to control myself if you continue any longer.”, he said gently. “Huh?!”, Adonis said again, blushing at the nickname, “I-I’m sorry……Ryan.”

Ryan smiled sweetly, “It’s alright sweetheart.” and kissed Adonis. “Ryan do you……do you not want to mark me?”, Adonis asked, his face showing clearly that he was preparing for the worst. Ryan was honestly shocked every time by Adonis’ lack of self-confidence cuz damn! had he looked in a mirror?? He was fucking gorgeous!!  
“It isn’t like that at all sweetheart!! I’m afraid that you wouldn’t want to rush into things such as bonding or marking so I didn’t bring it up! And I really want you to have some confidence in yourself kitten because you’re absolutely perfect!! Every time I look at you, I wish I could devour you whole until you’re a moaning mess. And I’m so fortunate to have such a pretty and capable wife such as you, Adonis, you have no idea!!”, Ryan rushed to reassure him. “And now, unless you want to brighten the colour on your bum, I suggest you stop with the self depreciation.”, he added smirking teasingly.

Adonis was extremely flustered by Ryan’s words, blushing to the tip of his ears, “I-I uuhhhh Alpha!!”, he moaned. “Yes sweetheart?”, Ryan smirked. Adonis whined as Ryan kissed him once again, slow and deep. “I-I want to mark you, Alpha……Ryan. And I want you to mark me too. I am a bit nervous about bonding…..but I definitely trust you so even if it’s not now, I definitely want to bond with you in the near future.”, Adonis said in a determined voice. He had a habit of calling Ryan ‘Alpha’ when he got flustered.

“I understand. But uhh…..so….you want me to mark you now?”, Ryan asked, a bit unsure. Adonis just nodded shyly, not meeting his eyes. That was all confirmation he needed! Ryan hungrily claimed Adonis’ lips, attacking his mouth with his tongue. Adonis tried to reciprocate but lost quickly and was just left with his mouth open, panting as Ryan had his way with him. Ryan slowly brought his hand up to massage Adonis’ balls. 

After soiling the panties, Adonis had had no choice but to change into shorts again, yesterday though they hadn’t done anything more after the blowjob. Ryan cupped his balls through the shorts, massaging them with his fingers. He gave them a light flick with his finger, causing slight pain and looking at Adonis to gauge his reaction.   
Adonis gasped on having his balls flicked and whined in a way that said he wanted more. Ryan tugged down his shorts and continued fondling his balls. As Adonis got used to it, he smacked them again, using 4 fingers now. Adonis keened in a high pitch and buried his face in Ryan’s neck, mewling and whimpering. “Suck a sweet kitten I have, hm? So good for me. Recite your colours.”, Ryan said, praising him.

“Green for all good, yellow for a break and red or my safeword for all stop.” “Good boy, and what is your safeword?” “Luminous, ……Master.” Ryan kissed him as a reward, removing his shorts so his other hand could grope his bum. God! it was so soft! Ryan could play with it for hours. 

Adonis groaned and impatiently thrust his balls into Ryan’s hand. Ryan smirked in amusement, “What is this? My kitten wants his balls punished? Such. A. Bad. Boy”, He said accentuating each word of the last statement with a painful flick to his balls. Adonis whined loudly and Ryan rubbed them in sympathy, now turning his attention to his cock which was hardening by the second.

Adonis, on the other hand, was kissing Ryan’s neck shyly, sucking and licking the skin. Ryan found him absolutely adorable so he kissed the top of his head, “Do you want me to do it baby?”,he asked removing his dick from his own boxer shorts and grinding it against Adonis’. The difference in size was quite obvious now that the were pressed up together, rutting against each other hungrily.

Adonis’ balls were extra sensitized causing him to whine between pleading moans, “Yes Alpha please! Bite me! Mark me!” “Such a pretty kitten. Begging me so nicely.”, Ryan said increasing the pace of rutting. “Let’s do it together, alright?” Adonis nodded.

Ryan went in for the kill and bit Adonis’ scent glands at the same time as Adonis did the same for him. Ryan groaned and Adonis cried out. They both came together, splattering their cum on each other. Ryan embraced the panting Adonis, kissing the top of his head as he calmed down.

“Thank you.”, he whispered in Adonis’ ear. Adonis shook his head and kissed Ryan. They both shared a slow moment in tranquility. Enjoying each other’s company. There was no hurry about it. Just the both of them, embracing each other, basking in the other’s presence after finally having acquired the other as their own. Sure they weren’t yet bonded, but both of them were satisfied with this for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the short chapter. But to make up for it I promise I'll try to post the next one earlier! Thanks for the comments, please keep on reading!!!


End file.
